


您好漂亮，不如来一发

by MANDAG



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANDAG/pseuds/MANDAG





	您好漂亮，不如来一发

您好漂亮，不如来一发（ABO/PWP/纯情打工仔X失身大老板）

“Peter，you got this.”出门前Peter这样给自己打气，确认自己的发型、衣着都完全无误后，在手机上叫了一个Uber.  
当然啦，他平时是骑自行车去上班的。不过今天有所不同，今天他要去见他未来的老板Stark先生，他可不想被未来的同事们嘲笑。  
Peter在中学时代就梦想能和Stark先生一起共事了，Stark先生是整个世界都闻名的天才和企业家，他设计的战甲十年前就引领了世界风潮——至今也没被超越。

一个月前他几乎是同时拿到了心仪大学的offer和Stark公司的就职邀请，这次Stark先生一共邀请了五个优秀的毕业生，并且表示可以让他们这些毕业生一边在Stark做兼职实习一边上大学——这可是不常见的机会，并且还邀请他和其他三个高中毕业生今天到Stark先生的公司大楼参加晚宴，并且许诺会和他们面谈。

可能以后可以和Stark先生一起工作呢。Peter满怀期待地想，走进了Stark大楼漂亮的大厅。晚宴是在晚上八点，现在才下午三点，他打算在公司周边逛一逛，拍拍照什么的，他的ins确实需要酷的东西装点一下。

“请问有什么可以帮您的吗？”一位漂亮的女士走过来，亲切地问道。  
“呃，来见Stark先生——”Peter说道，并且准备掏出手机给她看自己的邮件。那位女士却并没有找他索要邮件，而是点了点头，打量了他好几眼，露出让Peter不舒服的古怪神色，又低头看了看自己Ipad里的行程记录，问道：“您是Parker先生？”得到肯定的回答后，女士皱起眉道：“预约时间是四点半，您不用来这么早。不过好在Boss已经在顶层等待了，我这就帮您通报一声。”并且领着他去了电梯那里。  
“抱… …抱歉。”  
Peter结结巴巴地道歉，紧张地咽了咽口水，脑子里还在胡思乱想，不是晚上八点吗？现在明明才三点呢… …他本来还想提早来先在他憧憬已久的地方逛一逛。  
是不是改时间了？晚宴变成下午茶什么的。他赶紧掏出手机看看有没有新邮件，却什么也没有收到。

“祝您有个美好的下午。”电梯门在他身后关上，Peter一个人站在这个偌大的房间里，茫然地四处张望。  
这一整层是个出奇豪华的公寓，有一股对于Peter这个成年没多久的高中毕业生来说十分陌生的香味——但他还是很快地意识到这是omega发I情的气味，他为此涨红了脸，连连后退了几步： 这一定是哪里出了问题。  
然后一个只裹着浴袍的omega端着红酒杯走到他面前，他立刻认出来这位就是经常出现在杂志封面上的企业家Tony Stark，他和平时梳着背头穿着西装的样子可不太一样，此刻他的头发湿漉漉的，大概刚刚洗过，脸上还带着洗过澡后的红晕，一副不耐烦的样子，又惊讶、又嫌弃地打量着Peter，和那位女士的眼神如出一辙。

老天，这和他想的会面场景可不太一样。但是作为一个年轻的、没有任何艳遇经验的小Alpha，Peter很快就无法从这个成熟的Omega身上移开眼睛——这也是人之常情，事实上，他已经一句话都说不出来了，只能像个呆瓜一样张着嘴巴，眼睛还是粘在Tony身上。

“你就是Parker？”Tony这才开了口。  
“啊… …是我，是我。”Peter找回了自己的声音，半哑着嗓子说道。

“该死的，我都和Happy说了我不喜欢这样的毛头小子… …你看起来和照片上一点也不一样。”他烦躁地把酒杯放在茶几上，边向Peter走近边说道：“不过现在也来不及了，我晚上还有其他安排，速战速决，说好的，临时标记，不要咬在明显的地方。”  
他不喜欢使用抑制剂，也不喜欢腺体贴片——那样太委屈他了。不过他这次结束可得好好教训一下Happy，给他找的Alpha和个高中生似的。

什么时候说好的？什么临时标记？Peter晕头转向地被拉到了沙发上，然后他意识到自己精心熨烫了的西装外套已经被对方脱了下来，随便地扔到了地上。  
Tony已经非常懒散地躺在了沙发上，一手拽着他的领带，他整个人前倾着罩在Omega上方，紧张得大气儿不敢喘一个，他能看见Omega笑起来时眼角的笑纹，他僵硬着被Omega解开衬衫扣子抚摸胸膛，Tony还捏了捏他的手臂道：“确实，没有看起来那么瘦弱，你平时有做什么锻炼吗？”  
这只是一句寻常的调情，他并没有指望Peter回答，但是这个紧张兮兮的小Alpha立刻回答道：“是，我平时很认真地锻炼，我和我的朋友Ned每天都做仰卧起坐，还有跳绳和… …”Tony随后拽着他的领带，然后轻轻地吻了他的唇，他那一串儿运动名单消失在了唇齿间，这还是他第一次和别人接吻呢——

现在他的ins主页简介“X大学在读，Stark公司实习”，还可以把“初吻是和Tony Stark”给加上去。

Tony轻车熟路地半解开自己的浴袍，忽然停了下来，又说了一句让小年轻应付不来的调情：“你应该把我的浴袍撕下来——你不喜欢这浴袍吗？”  
Tony其实平时睡觉洗澡穿的并没这么讲究，只是他认为性I爱这玩意儿需要仪式感，通常到了这一步他应该已经光溜溜的了，Peter的怠慢让他感到一丝不悦。  
可怜的小处男对浴袍并没什么见解，这浴袍和Peter自己在家裹着的那种毛茸茸的当然完全不一样，它非常光滑，也许是用什么丝绸做的，而且多半价值不菲，他也不懂得调情，竟然真的认真地摸了一下这浴袍，然后结结巴巴地说道：“我觉得这个浴袍挺… …挺好的。我怕把它撕坏了。”  
这位他未来的老板躺在他身下翻了个白眼，自己解开了浴袍，冷笑道：“我就当作没听见你说话好了。”

Peter还是第一次在公共泳池沐浴室以外的地方看到别人的裸体，而且对方还是一个成熟的Omega，他应该也有做锻炼，脑子晕乎乎的Peter这么想，但是锻炼后的效果和Alpha、Beta都不一样，他的肉仍然是丰满而且柔软的样子，只是因为锻炼而变得紧致，不过从肚子上看也许他有些疏忽最近的锻炼，可能吃了很多甜品。

“你到底会不会？”Tony不耐烦地问他。

这种时候无论是谁都会硬着头皮说会了。Peter于是硬着头皮道：“当… …当然！”然后摒着气去看对方将信将疑露出的地方——那是每个可怜的高中科学俱乐部处成员梦寐以求的秘地，和他藏在床底的杂志里描述的一样，粉色的，被碰了一下就稍微翕张一下，他未来的老板发出一声喘息，眼睛意味不明地瞥了他一眼。  
这也是Peter第一次意识到，Tony Stark的眼睛看起来有点像海绵宝宝。  
之前为什么在金融杂志科学杂志上看他的照片的时候都没有发现呢？他这样胡思乱想着，给自己打气，然后破开那个粉色的诱人地方，顶了进去。

刚进去Tony就在喘气儿，他简直不敢相信地蹬了蹬腿，完全没有扩张和润滑，这个臭小子就这样进来了，还没来得及反应，Peter就控制不住地动了起来。  
这是他第一回和人上床，第一回的对象就是一个成熟的、处于发I情期的Omega，他头一回感到自己两个月前被检测出的Alpha身份鲜活了起来，从一张白纸上的一个单词变成了燃烧的火焰。Tony那处不仅湿软，而且仿佛有生命一般地啜吸着，让他无法自拔地顶撞着。

Tony张大着嘴巴喘气儿，他觉得自己快要不能呼吸了，脆弱的地方被恶狠狠地攻击，他从来没有被谁这样对待过。无论男女，他从来都是被伺候的对象，他享受所有激情的、浪漫而且温柔的情爱，他以往找的大部分Alpha都是受过训练的，足够温柔体贴。但是这已经完全被这个陌生的年轻Alpha给变成了一场征服，这小坏蛋和刚才那副唯唯诺诺的样子判若两人，紧紧地掐着他腰上柔软的肉，用力地一次次贯穿他。他就成了被钉在砧板上的鱼，一刻也动弹不得。  
可怜的大老板被自己未来的员工（虽然此刻他并不知道）给抓住了，只能可怜兮兮地发出与身份不符合的哀叫来，这哀叫多少唤回了Peter的一点注意力，他稍微松开手，那白腻的腰肉上留下了淤青的指痕，于是Peter在心里想着“Sorry”——或许说出了口，或许没有，然后换了更软的臀肉捏着继续干他的准上司。内处的生殖口在不懈的刺激下总算打开，Tony的身体大概是以为终于要开始做好备孕的准备了。Peter想也没想，他的脑子里也想不出什么东西了，他直接把自己那玩意儿给捅进去，被偷袭的Omega打着哆嗦，用手试图推开他，不过他已经没什么力气了，要是在平时，他有把握把这个混账东西给揍死。只能苦苦劝道：“别… …别弄进去，你还想不想要钱了？”  
年轻的Alpha茫然地瞥了他一眼，丝毫没有要退出他的生殖口的意思，反而继续迫近，还低下头在他的颈窝嗅闻着，寻找美味的腺体，他几乎就要得手了，却被Omega阻挡住了进一步错误的发生，最后他才如愿以偿地身寸在那处柔软的密道。

铺天盖地的困倦席卷了他，他就这么压着Tony，几乎是昏睡过去。  
Tony不可置信地瞪了他一会儿，然后从这年轻Alpha的怀抱里挣脱出来，骂骂咧咧地翻出了紧急避孕药就着红酒喝了进去，并且洗了澡。  
将自己清理干净后，他打算叫醒这个愣头青，打了钱后打发他走，这个时候门铃却响了起来。

Tony穿上自己的睡袍，猜测应该是生活助理什么的，便道：“进来吧。”  
进来的是个陌生Alpha，穿着剪裁漂亮的衬衫，勾勒出成熟而且肌肉饱满的身体，露出一个礼貌的微笑——然后脸上出现了困惑的神情，他闻到了卧室里刚刚情I欲的气息。

Tony皱起眉，问道：“你是谁？”  
Alpha翻出自己的名片，道：“我是Tyson Parker，您的助理之前在我们那儿预约了我——四点半，你还记得吗？”  
Tony目瞪口呆地接过他的名片，上面确确实实是那家他光顾过的高级俱乐部名字，他转头看了看床上躺着的年轻Alpha，又看了看这位Tyson Parker，道：“如你所见——现在不需要了，服务费我会照常支付，请你下楼去找我的助理吧。”  
Tyson Parker耸耸肩，得体地微笑道：“好的，多谢。”

Tyson Parker离开房间后，Tony重重地喘了一口气，从地上捡起他亲手脱掉的西装外套，从外套口袋里摸出了一张学生卡。  
“Peter Parker，X大学全日制学生。”他简直和被雷劈了似的，拿起手机翻了一下助理代发的邀请邮件，果然在名单里找到了Peter Parker这个名字。这时候他才会想起Peter在他房间时脸上的茫然神情。该死的，谁能想到重名这种乌龙事件会发生在他身上？他竟然就这么睡了一个大一新生——而且还是他未来的下属。

这混小子好死不死地这个时候醒了过来，睁开眼睛，迷茫的看着他，然后有些羞涩地夸奖道：“Stark 先生，您真是太棒了，太漂亮了，我真荣幸拥有和您来一发的机会… …”  
Tony没好气地把西装外套丢回了地上，现在才四点三十五，离晚宴还有一段时间，既然已经这样，不如破罐子破摔，将错就错了。  
Tony掀开被子钻进被窝，不打算再解释这件事，笑道：“谢谢夸奖，要不要再来一发？”  
END

时间线（防止有人看不懂）：  
Tony计划的时间：四点半预约和Tyson Parker啪啪啪ฅ ฅ， 八点晚宴  
Peter到达的时间：三点  
助理以为：Tyson Parker提前了一个半小时来了，安排上了👌  
所以他们就这么将错就错互相白女票（不）了！   
Parker这个姓不算太罕见，普通重名，没有什么渊源！


End file.
